Digital Warriors
by Digital Warrior Mike
Summary: 5 Kids are transported to the digital world to stop an evil force..., but wait no Digimon? CHAPTER 4 ADDED! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Enter the Digi-Warriors

1 Digital Warriors #1  
  
Enter the Digi-Warriors  
  
Mike  
  
I sat alone again at my lunch table. I was well a real loner. Why Did I need friends? All they did was get in the way. Once and a while a kid might come and sit with me a try to befriend me, but I never did reply.  
  
The bell rang as I walked to my locker. I put my lunch kit and saw what I head next. Damn Social. I got my books as I went to class.  
  
I was late again, so the teacher had given me Detention. I sat down as the kids laughed at me. I just shrugged it off as usual.  
  
To the right of me sat the very fine lady known as Kelly. She was always being nice to everyone and never started anything she didn't finish.  
  
To the left was my only friend Wayne. Wayne was only 12, but he was in grade nine along with us because he was mega smart. He was getting 90's on everything.  
  
Behind me was Darren. Darren and me are always battling for Kelly's Affections. Even thought he would always win I would make bigger wins after that.  
  
Then in front of me was Shawn. Shawn was well…Strange I guess you could say. He was pretty full of himself and was a jerk. But in anything to do in a group he was nice and cautious.  
  
"Okay class today we finish our projects in the library." The teacher said  
  
The reason I metioned those kids before was because we were all in a group. We went to the library as we sat down in our regular spot.  
  
"So what do we have to…" Kelly started to say before a white portal appeared below us. We all started to fall quickly.  
  
"Shit!" I yelled  
  
"Watch the language!" Kelly shouted  
  
"Hope it dosen't ruin my hair!" Yelled Shawn  
  
"I save you Kelly!" Shouted Darren  
  
"Let's see this portal is 287 cm wide and goes on for a while…" Wayne said  
  
"Wayne!" I yelled  
  
We all fell to the ground. Where were we? And why was everything different. Why was the water green and why were the trees blue?  
  
"Where are we?" Shawn asked  
  
"Not home." I laughed  
  
"O good one Mike." Shawn answere sacasticly  
  
Then these weird oval device floated up to us. They had a screen and 3 buttons. Mine was gold, Darren's was aqua, Shawn's green, Wayne's gray and Kelly's Red.  
  
"Demi Dart!"  
  
A dart came forth from somewhere. We looked to see a… 


	2. Leadership

1 Hey it's me the author guy! By the way I forgot the disclamer on the first thing so I'll make up for it here. I do not own digimon at all. I wish I did, but I don't, but I do own Mike, Kelly, Shawn, Wayne and Darren. Also I own Sliremon. That's it. Also please Review!  
  
2  
  
3 Digital Warriors  
  
#2 Leadership  
  
* Still Mike *  
  
There was this little black bat with feet behind us. He looked angry for some strange reason. Darren was in front of Kelly as we all started to wonder what to do.  
  
Then my thingamabob shot a picture of it out. Under it said DemiDevimon a Rookie whose attack was Demi Dart.  
  
"Run!" I yelled  
  
We all ran as I threw a rock a DemiDevimon knocking him back just a bit. We all ran and ran until Kelly found a cave which we all went into quickly.  
  
"That was close." I said  
  
"Yeah." Shawn added  
  
"What do we do?" Asked Wayne  
  
"Umm we should wait here I guess." I replied  
  
"Who made you the leader?!" Yelled Shawn  
  
"No one did I was stating my opinion!" I yelled  
  
"O ya?" Shouted Shawn  
  
"Stop it!" Yelled Kelly  
  
All of a sudden a pair of goggles floated in the air. I looked to see a gold crystal under it.  
  
"What is it?" wondered Wayne  
  
"Demi Dart!"  
  
This time the attack was coming towards me. I had to act fast. The crystal glowed as so did my device. I felt a surge of energy flow through me.  
  
Mike digital transform too…Sliremon!  
  
I looked at myself. What was I? I was this red lizard with arrow all over my body. I had a tail now also with an arrow on the tip. I could feel a small horn on my head.  
  
"Mike?" Kelly stated  
  
"That's not Mike anymore! That's Sliremon another rookie. His attacks are Sonic Fire Wave and Claw Slash." Wayne said  
  
"Crap one digital warrior transformed." DemiDevimon said  
  
I jumped at him throwing him to the ground. My power was awesome.  
  
"Demi Dart!"  
  
He shot another dart at my, but I sliced it up with my claws. DemiDevimon started to run away in fear. It was my turn now.  
  
"Sonic Fire Wave!"  
  
The attack killed him instantly. He broke up into pieces of data as I transformed back into a human. I was falling only to be picked up by Kelly and Wayne.  
  
"Awesome." Wayne said 


	3. The New Threat

Yada Yada. Don't own digimon. Own my characters and Sliremon, Rumon and DemiApemon. Do also own Deathmon. Let's see In case you haven't figured out Deathmon is an Ultimate and other stuff. Enjoy and always please review!  
  
1 Digital Warriors  
  
#3 The New Threat  
  
1.1 Shawn  
  
Dumb Mike. Impressing everyone. I should be the leader. Not him. I should be the one having everybody thank me. Stupid World!  
  
"Awesome Job." Kelly laughed  
  
I ran off into the wild. I didn't need them, all I needed was power. I saw a dark figure approach me as I could feel power surround me. Energy flew through me as a crystal appeared. My device glowed as so did I.  
  
Shawn digital transform too…DemiApemon!  
  
I was now this black yellow monkey with a neat tail. The dark thing took my away as lost conscious…  
  
1.2 Kelly  
  
2 "Okay where's Shawn?" Mike asked  
  
"I don't know he was with us a second ago." Kelly said  
  
"Crap to add to our problems we now have to look for Shawn." I said  
  
"Not just that. There's a Black dino behind you. His name is BlackGuilmon. His attack is Pyro-Sphere." Wayne said  
  
"I gotta transform!" Mike yelled  
  
He pressed everything, but nothing happened. We all looked at the dinosaur in horror.  
  
"It's over!" Yelled Darren  
  
Then I felt a strange feeling.  
  
"No we'll never give up!" I yelled  
  
I crystal appeared as I grabbed it. My device and it glowed.  
  
Kelly digital transform too…Rumon!  
  
I was a blue bird now with wings. I flew up into the air quickly. I looked at the dinosaur. I had to finish this fast.  
  
"Pyro Sphere!"  
  
The attack blew past me. I dodged it this time. I hope there would be a next time. Wait…There would be a next time. There is going to be a next time!  
  
"Ru Lazer!"  
  
I shot a huge beam from my wings it shot into BlackGuilmon Deleting him. I flew to the ground to be caught by Darren and Mike.  
  
"Beautiful as ever!" Darren said  
  
"Watch it." I answered  
  
We all laughed. We had won our second battle. We now had two people, but we were still missing Shawn…  
  
What has the dark figure done with Shawn? Will Wayne and Darren transform soon? Or will Deathmon Destroy them all? WELL YOU'LL HAVE WAIT UNTIL NEXT EPISODE! 


	4. Wayne, Save your Friends!

I don't Own Digimon. I own my characters though. I own Deathmon and ALL my characters rookies. So how do you all like it? Please R & R! PLEASE!  
  
Digital Warriors  
  
#4 Wayne, Save you Friends  
  
Wayne's POV  
  
"What next?" I asked  
  
"I believe I can help with that." A man said  
  
"Who are you?" Mike asked  
  
"And what do you want?" added Darren  
  
"Follow me." He said  
  
We all followed him to an ocean. The ocean split apart like in some bible movie. Stairs appeared and so did a house. He entered as we all followed. He showed us to some food where we all dug in quickly.  
  
I was never so happy to see food. This was our 1st day almost up. We al quickly ate.  
  
"Okay so you said you can help us…how?" Mike asked  
  
"Well For first things my name is Gennai." He said  
  
"And…" I asked  
  
"You are the legendary hero's called Digital Warriors." Gennai added  
  
"What?" Yelled Darren  
  
"Yes you all can transform into digimon using you D-vices." Gennai said  
  
"Why? Do we need to save something?" Kelly asked  
  
"Yes. Our World From Deathmon and Ultimate Level Digimon." Gennai informed  
  
"Okay, but how can we transform into our digimon forms?" Asked Mike  
  
"Let me see your D-vices as me and Wayne talk for a bit." He said  
  
We all handed him our d-vices as I followed him into the room. He quickly worked with the others d-vices as he went to mine and did a lot of tinkering with it as he finally finished.  
  
"Wayne I did a little extra things on yours. Yours can produce a holographic image of me to talk to me and also you can hook it to the computer." Gennai said  
  
I heard as scream as I ran outside. I saw a small yellow worm that look spike. Kunemon, Rookie level whose attack was Poison Thread.  
  
"Leave them alone!" I yelled  
  
A crystal appeared as my D-Vice glowed as I also glowed.  
  
Wayne digital transform too…Wheelmon!  
  
I was small a small car with one wheel and an antenna.  
  
"Elec Shock!"  
  
I shot a bolt of electricity destroying the web prison my friends were in. Mike looked at me as I threw him his d-vice.  
  
Mike digital transform too…Sliremon!  
  
1 "Shall we take him Wheelmon?" He asked  
  
"Lets!" I yelled  
  
"Sonic Fire Wave!"  
  
"Elec Shock"  
  
The attacks hit the bug as it destroyed him instantly. We both transformed back into a human. We had one another battle. 


	5. Test of Abilities! Digivolvution!

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon. Own my characters. Also Please Enjoy this next instalment of Digital Warriors!  
  
Digital Warriors  
  
#5 Test of Abilities! Digivolvution!  
  
MIKE'S POV  
  
We had spent hours already looking for Sean. And we had yet to find him. Where was he? Was he even still alive?  
  
"We should find a place to crash for the night." Kelly said  
  
"We can look for Shawn in the morning." Wayne added  
  
"Okay." I said  
  
"But, What if he's long gone by then?" Asked Darren  
  
"That won't be a problem." A voice said  
  
We turned around to see a black monkey. He laughed at us.  
  
"What have you done with our friend?" I asked  
  
"You don't need to know." He laughed  
  
"Watch out he's DemiApemon, A rookie. His attacks are Monkey fist and tail whack!" Kelly said  
  
"Okay Darren hide." I said  
  
"WHY?" He yelled  
  
"Because you can't transform!" I yelled back  
  
"Okay let's do it!" Kelly yelled  
  
"For Shawn?" I asked  
  
"For Shawn!" Wayne yelled  
  
Mike digital transform too…Sliremon!  
  
Kelly digital transform too…Rumon!  
  
Wayne digital transform too…Wheelmon!  
  
1 "Pathetic!" He laughed  
  
"Let's show him we're not!" I yelled  
  
I ran at him kicking him. He jumped up in the air only to get hit to the ground by Rumon. Then Wheelmon backed him into a tree.  
  
"Monkey fist!"  
  
"Counter it!" I yelled  
  
"Sonic Fire Wave!"  
  
"Ru Lazer!"  
  
"Elec Shock!"  
  
Our attacks hit him instantly throwing him to the ground. He was beat up bad.  
  
"We beat you now tell us where Shawn is." I said  
  
"You think you've beaten me?" He started to laugh as he got up  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rumon asked  
  
"My master Deathmon has given me a trump card!" He laughed as he glowed  
  
"He's digivolving!" Darren yelled  
  
DemiApemon dark digivolve too…Devidramon!  
  
He was now this huge black bat with wings. He was like really huge! HE had sharp claws and mean looking teeth.  
  
"Guys that's Devidramon a champion level digimon. Its attacks are Demonic Rays." Darren said  
  
"This isn't good." I said  
  
"Sheesh you think?" Rumon added  
  
"Now feel the power of Deathmon!" He yelled as he ran at us… 


End file.
